


Sanctimonious Souls

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo knows how to FUCK, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, One Night Stands, Pastry Chef/Baker Rey, Rey Needs A Hug, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmates, Soulmates who DON'T believe in soulmates, Talent Manager Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: He could feel her eyes on him all through the show. Fifth row, seat twenty. He felt it. The pull to the light. The pull to her.He knew he had to take her home then.And so he did.Ben wielded power like a weapon. He was rich and good looking. Women wanted him.Just like her. She wanted him.He had to have her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	1. Meet You At The Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> to marie.
> 
> i hope you like this.

Beginnings are hard. So are endings. But what about when everything in between is hard, too? Can you really get your happily ever after?

+=+

Kylo woke, staring sleepily at his phone, which was vibrating on the hotel nightstand. He reached out, snatching it up and staring at the screen for a moment before groaning. He’d been asleep for exactly four hours, after making sure every member of Starkiller was safely back in their hotel rooms with their  _ companions _ for the night.

After that, it was up to security to keep them safe and in one place, and he had been able to fall into bed after answering a slew of emails.

If he wasn’t being bombarded with emails from Snoke, his assistants, and friends, then he would have been able to sleep for at least another hour or two. Throwing the phone down on the stand once more, Kylo closed his eyes and tried the relaxation exercises his therapist had taught him back in high school.

Two hours later, Kylo woke once more, peering at the ceiling with heavy-lidded eyes before swiping a hand through his hair and sitting up. His phone was blinking, reminding him he had notifications to answer. With a low growl, he picked up his phone, opening his email notifications.

[ ](https://imgur.com/vJbVjP1)

One that was sent to his personal e-mail account caught and held his attention, and his heart started pounding in his chest at the subject line. With a long finger, he poked at the notification to open the email.

[ ](https://imgur.com/iHrJXOq)

Ben stared at the words on his phone screen in disbelief. He had never believed in the stupid notion that there was someone out there for him, bound to him in some kind of cosmic, all-encompassing way. He had built a successful career for himself, and he had seen his apartment three times in the last year - it was hardly any kind of life for anyone who might have been bound to him. Besides, he had lived his whole life being told that his parents were soulmates, and they fought every single day about every single thing. If that’s what having a soulmate meant - then he wanted no part of it.

Huffing out his displeasure, Ben closed the email, sending it to his archived messages.

Setting down his phone, Ben headed into the bathroom to shower and ready himself for another busy day.

+=+

“Rose…” Rey said as she rolled out some fondant over the bottom tier of a wedding cake she was working on, “I don’t need to go out drinking. I’ll just sit there, drinking Dr. Pepper and rolling my eyes at all the stupid people. You, Poe and Kay can go this time.”

“Rey, come on! It’s my birthday! Please? I insist! It won’t be the same without you! You’re a part of our little  _ unit _ !” Rose pleaded with her best friend, working on crafting roses for the cake at a station near where Rey was working.

“I’ll think about it,” Rey finally muttered, letting out a sigh. Since graduating from culinary school and landing a good job at one of New York’s best-known bakeries as a pastry chef, Rey had hollowed out a little life for herself, with friends, a fairly nice apartment - her own happy little bubble. She made enough to pay her bills and always have food in her refrigerator, and for a girl coming out of foster care, half-starved and almost broken, it was a good life. 

She liked her solitude, though. She didn’t mind spending time alone. She had been alone her whole life. It was the norm for her by now.

As she sat at her desk at the end of the day to plan out her next week of cakes that were ordered, Rey pulled out her phone to check her messages.

[ ](https://imgur.com/45xSC67)

Shaking her head as she looked over the messages from her friends, Rey rolled her eyes, knowing that if she didn’t text one of them soon, they would show up to kidnap her and drag her off to some bar.

One message caught her eye, and she tapped on the message to open it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/2wBwpzB)

Rey’s eyes widened, and she clapped a hand to her mouth in surprise.

She had come down with the flu earlier that month, and it had been so bad her friends made her go to the emergency room to be treated. Rey normally avoided doctors and hospitals - no one wanted to pay those kinds of bills, even with insurance. While she was there, she vaguely remembered signing a form to allow her DNA to be collected for the soulmate databank.

She had laughed at it the next day. Why would she - a nobody from nowhere - have the right DNA to give her a soulmate? She didn’t deserve a gift like that from the Universe - in fact, she had never really believed in it. How could there be something as small, as tiny, as molecules that dictated who was your perfect match? Who you should fall in love with?

No. It was a load of bullshit. Rey believed in attraction and having similar interests. Long, interesting conversations spent learning about the other. Not some stupid microscopic connection that bound you to someone for life.

With a shake of her heads and a swipe of her hand over her eyes - why were there tears there, anyways? - Rey sent the email to her archives folder before answering her friend’s text messages and setting her phone down to finish her workday.

+=+

  
  


“Are you fucking kidding me? No… Gwen, make this shit work. There is no fucking way they are doing Colbert and then flying across the country to do Kimmel the next day. No fucking way. These guys aren’t fucking machines, and they have been on tour for a goddamn year now.” 

Pacing the corridor as he waited for the show to begin, Ben felt his anger rising to apocalyptic levels. The publicist he worked with, Peter Snoke, insisted on overbooking his talent, and Ben had simply had enough of his shit. He was their manager, and he had to make sure his clients stayed healthy and able to meet all their obligations.

As he listened to Gwen on the other side of the phone, he turned, starting to make another round pacing, when he bumped into something soft, something that was now sitting on the floor looking up at him with bright hazel eyes as she scrambled to her feet, rubbing her hip.

“Who the fuck are you?” Ben spat out, his eyes burning through her. She wasn’t someone he had ever seen before, and if she was one of the road sluts one of the band members picked up - then he needed to have a chat with the security team for this venue - because they needed more training.

“I-I’m Rey. I was just looking for the loo,” Rey managed to get out, something strange twisting inside her as she looked up at the man who was standing over her, scowling with a phone pressed to his ear.

His eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of molten chocolate, ringed with amber. Rey had always been a sucker for a pair of pretty eyes. She stared at him for a long time, blinking feverishly as she got lost in their depths.

“How the fuck did you get back here? Did one of the guys pick you out for the night? Usually, the road sluts stay in an authorized area,” Kylo sneered, finally speaking into the phone again. “I’ll call you back, Gwen. Gotta deal with one of the groupies.”

Reaching down, Kylo offered Rey a hand to get to her feet. “Which of the guys are you gonna be with?” He asked, his voice a low, rich timbre that had Rey’s heart racing in her chest.

Rey took his offered hand, her eyes burning with anger as she snipped back, “None of them, you bloody oversized wanker. I was looking for the loo. Obviously, I got fucking lost. Now, if you’ll tell me where it is so I can take a wee and get to my seats so I don’t miss the show, I’d appreciate it, you bloody twat.”

“I could call security, you know, and have you removed from the arena. Wouldn’t that be sad?”

Rey stood to her feet, using his hand to help her, glaring at him the whole time. “Just tell me where the loo is, please, so I can get back to my seat before the show starts.” He was good looking, she decided, even if he was a wanker.

Ben tucked his phone away in the pocket of his suit jacket with one large hand as he looked over her before smirking. “So sassy. I like that. So, Rey… the bathroom is down this hallway the opposite direction, fourth door on the left. Look for the exit sign to get back out to where the seating is in the arena. Also… if you feel like meeting the band and having a drink after the show...” Ben pulled out a laminated pass before his eyes drifted up to hers again. “How many friends do you have with you?”

Rey watched him for a moment, finally pulling her hand out of his much larger, warm one. “Um… two.”

Kylo smiled at her before pulling two more passes out of his pocket and handing all three to her, letting his hand brush against hers before pulling it back. “I’m Kylo, Princess, and I certainly hope you decide to take advantage of these. I love sassy, beautiful women.”

Rey rolled her eyes, a blush coloring her face. “Thanks. I’ll think about it. I tend to like my men a bit less asshole-ish, but perhaps you may be redeemable.” Rey shrugged before turning to follow the directions she had been given, turning to glance back at the man before disappearing around the first turn of the corridor. He was still standing in the same spot, a wicked grin on his face which got larger when she turned back to look at him. Her eyes widened when he winked at her before she slid around the corner, and as she reached the bathroom with the noises from the arena growing louder, she realized her heart was beating like crazy in her chest, and she was absolutely  _ soaked _ between her thighs. After using the facility, Rey tried to quell her racing heart and the ache between her legs, and, after glancing at her watch, she reached down, slipping her fingers under her panties and shuddering as they slipped easily through her swollen folds. She made quick work of it, biting down on her opposite hand as she came hard, the dark-haired man with gorgeous eyes the focus of her masturbatory fantasy.

She almost missed the opening of the show, and as the band stormed onto the stage, Rey slipped a pass discreetly to both Kaydel and Rose, both her friends looking at her wide-eyed when they realized what it was. When Rey nodded and shrugged, they both shrieked, hugging her as the opening song started pounding through the large speakers.

As much as she told herself that Kylo was a player, that he would cause nothing but trouble for her - she couldn’t deny the attraction she felt towards him. She knew that if she was asked by him to go back to his hotel room - she would. She could feel herself growing wet again at the mere thought of his large, warm hands on her skin, and those full lips covering hers.

Oh yes, if he asked, she would say yes.

And it might just be her undoing.

+=+

Kylo watched Rey walk away, his heart pounding in his chest. He was as hard as a rock and aching, and as Rey turned to glance back at him, Kylo  _ knew. _ She would come backstage after the show, and when he invited her back to his hotel room, she would say yes.

For the first time in a long time, he felt something akin to excitement. Something to look forward to. As the band took the stage, he glanced out from backstage, searching for her until he found her. Fifth row, seat twenty. Her eyes met his, and he affirmed what he already knew.

He couldn’t wait for the show to be over.


	2. So Caught Up In You

[ ](https://imgur.com/IzxhUgg)

Ben Solo had become Kylo Ren a decade ago, when he had signed his first band to a managerial contract. That band had become one of the biggest in history, topping the charts week after week. Working with Peter Snoke had been the obvious choice, as he was the top of his game when it came to marketing and PR.

Ben hadn’t wanted his name to be connected to his parents in any way. He wanted to be his own man, not ride the shirttails of the famous pilot and his Senator wife. So, he had changed his name and taken on his new persona - Kylo Ren, manager and hardass. The only thing he cared about was making sure his talent was on the top of the charts and taken care of no matter where they were in the world.

To say he was a workaholic was the understatement of the century. His top band had been on tour for a year now, and he managed twenty-five other Top 100 acts. He saw his Manhattan apartment roughly three times a year, if that. Tonight they were in New Jersey, and if he had wanted to, he could have gone across the river to sleep in his own bed - but as it stood, he would stay in the hotel with the band - if only to keep them out of trouble.

He had no time in his schedule for anything more than a quick one night fuck in his hotel room, and as he stood behind the stage, his eyes glued to the woman from earlier - Rey, she had said her name was - he knew he had to have her. Hell, if she was good enough in bed, he would throw her some free tickets for the next night’s show as well, if she wanted to have a second go, that is.

He watched her, her body jumping and shimmying along with the music. She sang along to every word, and he had a hard time pulling his eyes away from her. He was a powerful man, and he could have any woman he wanted with just a few simple words - but the pull he felt to this woman was something he had never felt before. It felt almost cosmic, the way he would pull his eyes from hers, only to find them back on her a moment later.

She was intoxicating. He had to have her.

=+=

After the show was over, the crowd chanting for one more song even after the band had played their final encore, Kylo found himself watching for Rey and her friends. He always huddled up with the band in their dressing room for ten minutes to go over the next day’s schedule with them, and to make sure they had everything needed for their meet and greet for the night - and beyond.

As he exited the dressing room, Kylo found Rey and her friends already lined up with the other fans with backstage passes. Heading over, Kylo pointed to Rey and her friends, looking at the security guard and saying, “Those three can come through first. They are friends.” The guard nodded, beckoning to Rey, Rose, and Kaydel. As they stepped through the barrier and headed towards him, Kylo’s eyes burned into Rey’s.

He wanted her. He had to have her.

+=+

Rey always enjoyed the energy of a good concert, and Starkiller did not disappoint. She had danced the entire time, singing along with every word - but she couldn’t stop herself from staring at  _ him _ . Kylo Ren.

She had first noticed him mid-concert, when she felt someone staring at her. It was disconcerting, at first, until her eyes met his and she realized who it was. She couldn’t explain the attraction she felt towards him. It was primal… instinctual. She wanted to touch and be touched by this man, no matter the cost.

She had never felt this kind of attraction before, like they were two magnets drawn to the other. When the concert was over, the three women made their way backstage, laughing and in awe that they were going to meet a band they had been into since they were all in high school.

Her eyes met his the moment he stepped out of the room, and as he told the security guard to let them through, he was immediately at her side, a smirk on his face. “Rey, so nice to see you again. Shall we go meet the band before everyone else?”

Rey nodded, and as they entered the dressing room, she felt Kylo’s hand on the small of her back, an intimate gesture that left her needy for more. No man had ever made her feel this way from a simple look, a simple touch on her clothed skin - and especially not after just meeting him.

As she met the band, Rey noticed Kylo keeping a close eye on her as she interacted with them, getting their autographs and laughing as they flirted with her and her friends. As they moved to leave, Rey found Kylo once again at her side, looking down at her with those expressive, burning eyes of his. 

“May I have a word, Rey?”

His voice made shivers roll down her spine, her core clenching with need, and Rey could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. “Of course,” she breathed softly, letting Kylo guide her out of the room and into a private hallway tucked away in the bowels of the arena.

Turning towards her suddenly so that her back was against a wall, Kylo caged her in with his arms, his eyes meeting hers. Rey gasped at the look in them - it was the look of a man who was absolutely ready to ravish a woman. “Come back to my hotel with me for the night.” He leaned in, his lips pressing against hers, and Rey forgot about everything but kissing him, her arms circling his neck as she pressed herself against him. The kiss lasted far too short for her liking, and she was breathless as she looked up into his eyes again, her lips kiss swollen and missing the heat of his already.

“Yes.”

+=+

The elevator doors closed, and Kylo had her pressed up against the wall as they made their way to the fifteenth floor. Rey keened as his lips kissed and nipped at her neck and collarbone, her body pressing to his for the friction she needed to feel. She was wetter than she had ever been, her body tense with need.

He pulled away from her as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. As he led her down the hall, Rey could feel the energy humming between them. Again, she could only think of it as something primal, something wanton and heady. It was exhilarating, the way he was already making her feel.

They crashed through the door of his hotel room, and as the door clicked closed behind her, Kylo turned, pinning her against the door, his lips capturing hers in a bruising kiss, his hands already working at the buttons of her shirt. He pulled away with a frustrating growl after a moment, looking down as he finally completed his goal of opening her shirt, his large hands pulling the fabric off her and tossing it to one side.

“You,” Kylo said before leaning in to kiss her once more, continuing as he pulled away to work on her bra as his lips moved down the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulder, “Are beautiful. Exquisite. I wanted you from the moment I saw you. Had to have you.”

He let out a low growl as he reached down, scooping her into his arms against his chest as he carried her to the bed. “I am going to ruin you, Princess.” When her back hit the soft mattress, Rey let out a soft moan as his lips and hands started touching every centimeter of skin they could find, and soon she found herself completely bare to him, a blush coloring her face as he looked down at her, his eyes still burning with want and passion.

Rey had never had a man look at her like he was. Like she was some rare treasure he had dug out from the stone, never seen before. “Off,” Rey said, pawing at his clothing as she looked up at him. She was panting, ready to have his hands on him, ready to feel his hands on her skin again.

Kylo chuckled before saying in a low, delicious voice, “Can’t wait to feel me, Princess? I want your hands all over me… I want to taste you, make you scream my name…” He made quick work of removing his clothing, and then he was sliding back onto the bed above her, and Rey let her fingers dance across his skin, taking in every muscle and beauty mark that dotted his skin. She found it hard to concentrate with his hands and lips on her, his tongue swiping across her pert nipple as his other hand rolled her opposite one between his thumb and forefinger. When his hand trailed down lower, to trail between her swollen lips momentarily before sinking inside her, Rey found the only sounds she could make were moans and low keens of pleasure.

No one had ever made her feel like this before. She was doubtful anyone would ever again.

That thought was magnified when Kylo slid down her body, pulling her legs onto his shoulders so he could bury his face between her legs, his hot tongue licking stripes up her slit until it reached her swollen nub, where he then lapped at it, three fingers pumping inside her as she keened his name, her fingers tangled in his hair as she writhed underneath him.

The dam burst within her, and she yelled his name as she saw stars exploding behind her eyes, her hips rolling against his tongue over and over as she rode out the storm. Kylo helped her ride it out, using his fingers and tongue to pull her through, until she was so overstimulated she was begging him to stop.

“Whatever you wish, Princess,” he murmured, withdrawing his fingers from her with a wet pop. He licked her from his fingers with a low growl before intoning, “I fucking love how you taste, sweetheart. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

“I want you. I want you inside me so badly,” Rey whispered, still panting as she wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. Kylo chuckled again, crossing the room to fumble around for a moment in his bag. Rey enjoyed the view of his naked body, admiring his broad back and well-toned ass. Finally, he turned around, and Rey licked her lips as she caught his thick cock standing proud against his lower abdomen as he returned to the bed, several foil-lined packets in his large hand.

Settling beside her once more on the bed, Kylo pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers in another heated kiss as they once more set to exploring the other’s body. Kylo slid on top of her again, and Rey heard the foil packet tearing before he slid the condom over his shaft. Reaching down, Rey grabbed his thickness, guiding it to her glistening entrance as she bit her bottom lip, looking at him almost shyly.

He answered with a smirk, sliding into her slowly, knowing she had to adjust to his size. Rey shivered at the feeling of fullness he provided her already, a low moan leaving her lips as she waited for her body to adjust. She wiggled her hips when she felt he could continue, and as he slid in completely he let out a sinful groan before his lips found hers once more.

He set a slow, sensual pace at first, their lips staying locked together, the only sounds in the room ones of skin slapping against skin, wet kisses and moans of pleasure. As he quickened his pace he pulled his lips away from her to look into her eyes. “You’re so fucking sexy, Rey. Wanna watch you as you come apart again underneath me.” Rey bit her bottom lip, letting out another moan as he quickened his pace once more, pulling her legs up so that he could thrust in deeper now. Rey’s fingers raked down his chest as he snapped his hips, his balls slapping against her with every thrust.

It was incredible, what he was doing to her. Rey could feel that familiar pleasure building deep within her again, and as she fell apart again, she watched as Kylo reached his peak after her, his beautiful eyes filled with such fire as he came with a growl of her name.

Kylo usually sent the woman packing after he took his own pleasure, but tonight he pulled Rey close to him after cleaning them both up, wanting to fall asleep with her in his arms. When he woke in the morning, taking his pleasure inside her once more before he ordered them breakfast, he realized he wanted to get to know her, and so they spent the morning together, talking and getting to know the other.

When he sent her home just after noon, it was with the promise that she would be at that night’s show, and that they could spend one more night together.

+=+

Rey knew she was doomed later that night, as she rode Kylo’s face, his tongue lapping at her sopping cunt as she came again and again. As she slid down on his cock a few minutes later, looking into his eyes as he grabbed her hips and fucked up into her, she knew something had changed. This was more than a two-night fling - or so she hoped somewhere in the back of her mind.

When he kissed her senseless the next day before she had to leave so he could herd the band to the airport to catch their next flight, Rey would be willing to sell her soul to see him again, so when he took her phone and put in his personal contact info, Rey felt something bloom inside of her.

“Look, Rey…” Kylo said as his fingers flew over her phone as he input his info, “I’m a busy man. But, when I’m in New York, I’d like to see you again. Can we consider it a date whenever I’m in town?” His eyes came up to meet hers, and Rey bit her bottom lip before nodding.

“Yeah. So, um… I guess you’ll just text me?” Rey asked, and Kylo smirked as he handed her the phone back.

“You can text me whenever you want, Princess. Hell, sending me pictures of your fingers as they rub that perfect little clit of yours would be nice, too.” Kylo glanced at his watch before leaning in and kissing her again. “I have to go. Take care, Rey.”

Rey swallowed hard as she watched him grab his bag and walk out of the room. She hoped it wouldn’t be for the last time.


End file.
